Shaun
Shaun (ショーン), is a fighter who participated in Red's 2nd LSW tournament, who would later lend his aid from preventing Erk destroying all of Pixtopia. Appearance Conner is below average height, has short black hair, black skin, gray skin, and lacks any physical features. He wears a dark gray shirt, dark blue pants, dark gray shoes, and dark gray gloves. Personality Shaun is shown to have a serious and focused mind during combat. He doesn't seem to get overconfident or arrogant about his abilities. When Shaun lost in his first match, he was shown to have good sportsmanship, willing to wait till the end of the tournament and be at the ceremony, paying his respect towards Silver, who became the 2nd LSW champion. He also shows a good level of teamwork and honor when he accepts the others in fighting Erk and his army. Shaun is resilient, able to battle many Neo-Pixel Fighters on his own, then facing off against Erk Copy despite being exhausted and injured. He doesn't let his losses get to him, as Shaun likely considers it a good lesson for him to continue improving his abilities as a warrior. Biography Background Not much is known about Shaun's past. When Red announces the 2nd LSW Tournament, Connor chooses to partake in it. Red's 2nd LSW Tournament Saga Introduced alongside the other fighters prior to the first match, Shaun eventually battles Matt for Match 2. Although having the advantage at the start of the match, Ivan took the match in a different way, by using Connor's strength towards his advantage. Shaun managed to catch Matt off guard by his speed and low power level, causing him to get damaged. Learning from his mistake, Matt decides to take the match more serious, eventually catching Shaun off guard by his own speed. By charging towards Connor, Ivan spun him around, causing Connor to get a ring out, losing the match. By overwhelming Shaun by his own power, Matt managed to grab and throw him out of the ring, winning the battle. Despite losing the match, Shaun chooses to stay till the end of the tournament, wanting to know how every other match will unfold. By the middle of the tournament, David and Fernando inform Shaun, alongside the other fighters about a looming threat that has something related to Red. Shaun and the others agree in giving their aid once the tournament ends. When the final match ended, Silver is recognized as the new champion at the ceremony. Then suddenly, a monk named Erk, who was possessed by Rah's Sword of Command, appears with his army of Neo-Pixel Fighters. Planning to destroy all of Pixtopia, Erk first wishes to eradicate the fighters who participated in the tournament. Red appears and asks the assistance of Silver and the others. They all agree in taking down Erk and his army, starting an all-out battle royale. Shaun battles multiple Neo-Pixel Fighters on his own and briefly with the fighter named Brull. Despite all of their efforts, Shaun and the other fighters fail in taking down even one Neo-Pixel Fighter. It was only due to Erk Copy, a Neo-Pixel copy of Monk Erk, that stopped the army, by killing Erk while he let his guard down, also causing him to lose Rah's Sword of Command. Although Silver possessed Rah's Sword of Command and turned evil briefly, Red and the others saved him from it. Erk Copy then gains Rah's Sword of Command, where Shaun and the fighters have one final clash, where they all perform an energy wave at Erk Copy. In the end, Red takes down Erk Copy at the cost of his life. With the defeat of Erk Copy and the Neo-Pixel Fighter Army, Shaun heads out on his own. His current whereabouts are unknown. Power Shaun, being able to participate in Red's 2nd tournament shows that his level of power was worthy to potentially challenge Red's abilities in battle. Shaun was given an official power level of 270. During his battle with Matt, he struggled to hold his own. Although Shaun was capable of injuring Matt, Matt was holding back during their match, as well as likely underestimating Shaun's abilities due to his low power level. Shaun was shown getting exhausted from firing a full-power energy wave towards Matt. He struggled to keep with Matt once he took the battle serious, losing the match quickly. Shaun was capable of fighting on par with many Neo-Pixel Fighters, with an individual Neo-Pixel Fighter given an official power level of 500. it's worth noting that due to Monk Erk possessing Rah's Sword of Command, it's likely he was able to amplify the power of his Neo-Pixel Fighter Army in comparison to a regular Neo-Pixel Fighter. However, even when Shaun was able to go all out without being restricted by tournament rules, none of Pixtopian fighters, including Shaun, were capable of defeating even one Neo-Pixel Fighters. Connor's energy wave was easily held back by Erk Copy, even with the help of everyone else attack at the same time, showing the massive gap in power between them. Abilities * Superhuman Strength: Shaun possesses immense physical strength. His strength continues to reach new heights as he continues training. * Superhuman Speed: Shaun can move/react as fast as the eye can see and has gotten even faster as he's continued to get stronger. * Superhuman Durability: Shaun is far more durable than that of normal human beings, but does have limits and can be damaged by other beings as strong as him. * Superhuman Senses: Shaun having enhanced vision, hearing, taste, touch, and smell, helps him during combat. * Superhuman Endurance: Thanks to his physiology and willpower, Shaun is capable of exerting himself even if fatigued from using techniques that cost a lot of his energy or even being severely injured. * Flight - 'The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ''ki. * 'Ki Blast - '''The most basic form of energy wave. * '''Energy Wave - '''A ''ki blast wave. * 'Rapid Movement - '''Shaun moves with great speed, which creates the illusion of teleportation. * '''Power Up - '''a technique used to amplify one's ''ki. * '''Ki Sense - '''The ability to sense the energy of other beings. Battles '''Red's 2nd LSW Tournament Saga * Shaun vs. Ivan (Loss) * Shaun vs. Neo-Pixel Fighter (Draw) * Shaun & Pixtopia Fighters vs. Erk Copy (Won) Trivia * Shaun, with a power level of 270, has the official lowest power level in the series. * Shaun has a unique energy wave compared to the rest of the cast, as his energy wave is given a swirl of yellow ki that surrounds the attack. ** The energy wave resembles the Final Kamehameha from Dragon Ball.